The conventional incandescent light bulb and its corresponding socket have remained relatively unchanged since coming into popular use. One of the many reasons for this is the large installed user base of sockets implementing the so-called Edison screw. Advances in technology and processes have made possible new types of bulbs and sockets, new types of control, and new lighting applications, many of which have been difficult to implement without specialized equipment and/or complicated installation. For example, centralized and/or remote control (e.g., by computer) lighting systems are available, but generally require the installation of electrical hardware such as switches, transmitters, and receivers in order to implement. As another example, adding dimmable or sensor-responsive lighting also generally (though not universally) requires the installation of wired hardware. Meanwhile, new lighting technologies such as, for example, LED lighting, can provide highly customizable lighting solutions (e.g., changing color, implementing multiple lighting circuits, etc.), but a standard Edison-screw socket hardwired to a typical two-position switch or dimmer switch does not provide the necessary infrastructure to adequately implement or control these functions.